Journey Through The Crimson Wasteland
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A Bounty Hunter helps a dethroned Princess find her purpose in life
1. Chapter 1

Journey Through The Crimson Wasteland

By Derek Bullock  
(Taijutsudemsonslayer)

Chapter One

The sun rises over the picturesque scenery of the village of Nyssaram, a diverse village in the kingdom of Osai, the many different races of people who live here are from many different backgrounds. For the most part, life here in Nyssaram is peaceful, even with the occasional theft.

Olivia Sarxalim is a resident of Nyssaram, a Bounty Hunter by trade, she is known and respected by most of the villagers. After getting dressed for the day, Olivia exits her home, Melinda Perralei, an Elvin slave girl from Yatalos, which is about ninety miles southwest of Nyssaram, there are two men chasing Melinda, Gavin Presdan and Max Waesro, they are in the employ of the Crown Prince of Allenon, Fergus Paxton. Melinda is one of the Prince's prized concubines, so Gavin and Max must return to Allenon with Melinda or face the wrath of not only Prince Paxton, but also that of his Mother, Queen Serafina, which would most certainly mean a date with the Executioner's blade if they failed.

Melinda rounded a corner and sees Olivia walking away from her home, the young Elf hoped that the older one would help her. The ebony Elf sprinted towards the Bounty Hunter, screaming for help. Olivia and many others took notice of the shrieking Elf frantically making her way towards Olivia, just as Melinda was about to reach Olivia, a chain wrapped itself around the blonde's neck, stopping her dead in her tracks, Gavin tightened his grip on his chain, further restricting Melinda's breathing.

"Grab her." Gavin says to Max.

Olivia watches as Max approaches the downed Elf.

"Pl-please...help me." Melinda whispers before the darkness claimed her.  
Olivia looked at Melinda and then at Max, making up her mind in an instant.

Drawing one of her daggers, Olivia stepped forward and quickly stabbed Max three times in his abdomen and chest, then quickly got behind him and slit his throat with her blade.

Gavin watches as Max bleeds out on the ground, not wanting to gamble with his life, he makes a hasty retreat. Olivia helps Melinda to her feet and is immediately embraced by the grateful brunette.

"A thousand thanks, Warrior." Melinda says.

Olivia takes Melinda back inside her house.

"Who are you and who were those men?"

"I'm from the Elvin village of Yatalos, I'm Princess Melinda Perralei. Three months back, we entered into a treaty with Allenon, but they dishonored it and raided our village instead, many lives were lost that terrible day including both my Father and Mother."

Olivia kept her silence and waited for Melinda to continue.

Tears began forming in the young Elf's lavender eyes,

"I was...taken in by my Aunt Talia, but all she cares about is wealth and status. So, she sold me into slavery for 2,000 Tarnal Rubies."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She what?" Olivia said, appalled at what had just heard.

Melinda sighed regretfully.

"Yes, it's a highly practiced and despised method of slave trading used in Allenon and among our people." Melinda explains.

"I had a job, but I will see to it that you get back to Yatalos, if that's your wish." Olivia says to Melinda.

"Y-you'd do that for me?" Melinda asks, Olivia smiles and nods.

Melinda warmly embraces Olivia, then out of nowhere, the ebony Elf closes the distance between the two of them and seizes Olivia's mouth in a gentle kiss, the action made Olivia's eyes go wide in surprise.

"I apologize, sometimes I get carried away-." Melinda says, but is cut off by Olivia pulling her in close once again and kissing her with vigor, Olivia slips her tongue inside Melinda's warm, inviting mouth.

Melinda wraps her arms around Olivia as Olivia cupped Melinda's face, each savoring the intimate gesture.

Elsewhere, Gavin had made it back to Allenon alone, both Prince Fergus and Queen Serafina looked none too happy to see him with no Max and more importantly no Melinda.

Without waiting for an explanation, the Queen snapped her fingers and two armored guards walk into the room and escort Gavin to the dungeon.

Olivia gently shoves and pins Melinda against the wall before she resumed kissing the ebony Elf. The brunette then pulled Melinda away from the wall and eased her over to the small bed


End file.
